What Just Happened?
by Th4t0n30v3rTh3r3
Summary: Don isn't sure why Marvelous just did that ... but he liked it. Rated M for a reason.  Set before Ahim joined the crew.


"What Just Happened!"

Disclaimer: I do not own Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger or any of its characters.

Warnings: Rated M for a reason, if you don't like it, don't read it.

Please Read and Review!

Don Dogoier was standing in his kitchen breathing heavily. He was still not exactly sure what had happened.

He had been starting the preparations for tonight's dinner when he suddenly felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. Despite what everyone else thought, Don was quite perceptive. He had turned around to find Marvelous standing in the doorway. However, unlike the typical smirk that normally graced the captain's face, the look on Marvelous's face was similar to the expression he had right before he began a meal.

"Ah, Marvelous, dinner will be ready soon," Don said hoping that would get the captain out of his kitchen.

Marvelous walked up to him slowly until he was standing nose to nose with Don. Don had even backed up so he was against the preparation table in the kitchen. Marvelous had simply leaned forward and placed both hands on the table on either side of Don, effectively trapping him there.

"Um … Marve-" Don started but was cut off when Marvelous kissed him.

To say that Don was shocked was an understatement. He couldn't even react properly because he brain shut down completely. Marvelous seemed to get bored with Don's mouth and moved down to nip the side of his neck. His hands then went to undo some of the buttons on Don's shirt. Don inhaled sharply when Marvelous found a sensitive spot and he could feel his captain grin against his neck.

Then, Navi shouted from the main living space. Just as quickly as he had appeared, Marvelous vanished from the room leaving Don very confused and a little turned on.

"WHAT WAS THAT!" Don shouted.

He managed to calm himself down enough to continue with preparing dinner. However, the events that had just transpired were still very much at the forefront of his thoughts. Sure, Don knew that Marvelous had a sexual relationship with both Joe and Luka even if they kept it discrete. And he also had caught Marvelous looking at him in a way that implied more than just friendship.

Don would be lying if he said that he had never thought about having sex with Marvelous. Ever since joining the crew, Don had been almost star struck when it came to Marvelous. His captain was larger than life itself and it was so easy to get completely wrapped up in his world.

Don eventually decided that it was easier to think about making dinner than to think about what had just happened. So, he put it out of his mind of the time being.

Marvelous did not let him forget it for very long though. At dinner, Luka was talking about some jewels she had seen while in a local market. Don felt a hand land heavily on his thigh. He knew it was Marvelous even though the captain's face showed nothing but interest in what Luka was saying. Don thought that he could ignore it until Marvelous stroked his thigh with his hand. Again, it was slightly awkward but Don managed to keep a straight face. Marvelous upped the ante by fondling Don's crotch through his pants.

Don stood up so fast his chair fell over.

"What's the matter? Something bite you?" Luka asked.

"Uh, no, I need to clean up," Don said. He hurriedly cleaned the table of dirty dishes and rushed into the kitchen.

Don had hoped that space would help but it only made him think more of how much he had enjoyed Marvelous touching him. Once he admitted to himself that he liked Marvelous's attentions, the thoughts of doing more with his captain came in a flood. Don also had to admit to himself that the next time Marvelous made an advance he probably would not be able to turn him down. 

After cleaning up, Don went to his quarters to bed down for the night. From the foot of stairs to the crew's quarters, Don could see Marvelous standing in the hallway waiting for him. Don stood frozen as Marvelous eyed him up and down; making no effort to hide that he was checking Don out. He then gestured for Don to follow him and Marvelous entered his bedroom, leaving the door open in invitation. Don swallowed and entered the open door before he could talk himself out of it.

Once inside, Don watched nervously as Marvelous removed his coat and some of the jewelry he wore. Don wasn't sure what to do but then Marvelous motioned for the mechanic to come towards him. Marvelous removed Don's jacket as well and let it fall on the floor with little ceremony. Don met Marvelous's gaze and then found himself flat on his back on his captain's bed.

Marvelous was on top of Don kissing him again. Only this time, Don kissed him back. It was clumsy on Don's part because he had very limited experience when it came to kissing. However, if he was terrible Marvelous didn't seem to care. He parted Don's lips with his tongue and explored his mouth. Don still tried to match Marvelous's enthusiasm.

Like earlier, Marvelous went to kissing Don's neck and he quickly found that spot that made the mechanic squirm and moan. Marvelous pulled back to remove Don's shirts and then he went back to kissing the mechanic's neck. He then started to make his way down Don's naked torso, kissing and biting a trail down to his pants. Once he got to Don's pants, he had to pause again to remove the remaining clothes. Before removing Don's underwear, Marvelous made eye contact as though he were asking permission for this final barrier. Don nodded and then he was naked before his captain.

Marvelous wrapped his hand around Don's length and stroked it firmly. It felt good but then Marvelous licked his shaft and that felt better. Marvelous then put his arousal into his mouth and Don cried out in pleasure. He had never had a blow job before and it was better than he'd been told. Marvelous's mouth was wet and wonderful and Don wasn't sure what he was doing with his tongue but it felt amazing.

Don reached down to stop Marvelous. He really wanted to make his captain feel good too but wasn't sure how to do that. Marvelous seemed to understand and got off the bed to retrieve something. Marvelous removed the remainder of his clothing before returning to bed with the tube that he had pulled out of a drawer. Don could see Marvelous pour some of the liquid onto his fingers and then he felt Marvelous's hand probe his opening.

Don stiffened. He had heard about people having sex like this but he never imagined being in this position. After a moment of panic, he relaxed because this is what Marvelous wanted and he was willing to give it to him.

A single finger was pushed inside of him and it felt infinitely better than Don would've ever imagined. Another finger was added and it felt even better. Finally, a third one was pushed inside him. Then, all three pulled out. Don opened his eyes to see Marvelous position himself and then push his shaft inside of Don. Don's head snapped back and he cried out, this felt better than he could've ever imagined. He had never felt so full, so complete.

Don braced himself waiting for Marvelous to start thrusting in him but nothing happened and Don felt weight shift on the bed. He opened his eyes to see that Joe had joined them in the bed. He had pulled Marvelous's head back and the two were almost violently kissing each other. Joe's other hand was clearly penetrating Marvelous from behind. Joe then pushed Marvelous forward onto to Don and penetrated their captain from behind. Don could hear Marvelous breathing heavily and then moan loudly.

After a moment of everyone getting adjusted, Marvelous pushed himself up on to his forearms. Then everyone started moving. Any coherent thought that Don had had before was completely gone out of the window. His body felt so hot and he knew he was going to come soon. Marvelous thrust into him with a sloppy rhythm, most likely offset by Joe thrust into him. The captain's head was thrown back and his jaw was hanging open. With a final thrust, Don came so hard that he blacked out. He vaguely remembered feeling Marvelous cum inside of him.

When Don came to, Joe was gone and Marvelous was reentering the room drying his hair. He sat up and groaned. Muscles that he never knew could get sore were sore. He looked up at Marvelous, not sure what to say.

Marvelous just grinned broadly. "Get cleaned up and get some rest. We're going to have a busy day tomorrow," he said as casually as ever.

Don just nodded and then gathered his things. "Um… Marvelous," he started not sure what he wanted to say but knowing he needed to say something about what just happened.

"Don't worry about. What happened just is," Marvelous told him.

Don nodded and left feeling satisfied with his feelings. Marvelous was right, it was better not to worry about it and just accept it. Don, however, was going to look forward to the next time.

**A/N: I wrote this at the request of LuckyNekoNinjaMaiden. I have to admit that this is one of the hardest stories I have ever written. I hope that you all enjoyed it and I would love to hear any comments you have. Thank you for reading!**


End file.
